Sasuke the Pharaoh of Egypt
by sasusakulover134567
Summary: Sasuke is the Pharaoh of Egypt. He is dating Sakura but in secret. Mia is a fangirl slash servant. Mia finds out. What's wrong with this picture? COMPLETE! sequel up
1. Chapter 1

_**The Pharaoh of Egypt**_

135 b.c

Sasuke was walking through the palace wondering when Mia ( his servant) would be back with Naruto (his bestfriend).

Sasuke Uchiha is the pharaoh of Egypt he is 20 years old while Naruto was 19 years old he is also a pharaoh but at a different part of Egypt.

Mia is 18 years old she is in love with sasuke ( more like obsessed with sasuke). Mia would do anything for Sasuke she even got rid of Karin for him.

" where's Mia with that dobe" sasuke said while bumping into somebody

" OW! jeez sasuke-kun your calling me a klutz" a female voice said

" oh sorry Sakura-chan " sasuke said while helping Sakura up

Sakura Haruno lives in the palace with Sasuke she is also his girlfriend but they try to keep it hidden. Sasuke saved Sakura from her crazed fanboy Lee who would follow her everywhere. She stumbled into Sasuke in the market place and she asked for help.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking around in the market with Naruto his best friend while a girl with pink hair bumped into him._

" _oh my I am so sorry pl-" she didn't get to finish her sentence_

" _SAKURA-CHAN MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM WHERE ARE YOU" a voice said_

" _please you have to help me" Sakura said _

" _hn… alright come with me" sasuke said while he, sakura, and Naruto walked towards the palace_

" _so Sakura-chan who were you running from" Naruto asked_

" _my fan-boy more like stalker Lee he won't leave me alone. He's done everything I found him in my room this morning laying on my bed naked." Sakura said_

" _hn.. how would like to stay in the palace with me" Sasuke asked_

" _I would love to but I don't want to be a bother" Sakura said_

" _don't worry you won't" Sasuke said_

_End flashback_

" so what are you doing" Sakura asked

" wondering where that dobe and Mia is" Sasuke said kissing Sakura

" we… shouldn't someone… could walk by….and see us" Sakura said in-between kisses

" I don't care"

" OH SASUKE-KKUUUUNN" Mia said well shouted

" well our time together is up" Sasuke said

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOBE TEME" Naruto said

" well guess I'll get going bye Naruto bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while walking off

" STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN LARGE FORHEAD" Mia shouted

" thanks Mia you can go now" sasuke said

" ok sasuke-kun" Mia said while walking off

" why is she your servant again" Naruto asked

" well she got rid of everybody who signed up to be my servants and the servants that I had she made them quit."

" oh" Naruto said

" hey is something going on between you and Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

" no Naruto nothing is going on"

Little did they know that a certain bushy eyed person was listening to the conversation

" my dear youthful Sakura-chan I have found you and I will have you again"

YAY! My very first fanfic and first chapter done

Read and review please it would mean so much


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The Pharaoh of Egypt**_

" sasuke-kun are you in here" Sakura asked while entering Sasuke's room

" I'm in the bathroom Sakura-chan" Sasuke answered from the bathroom

" ok" sakura said while entering the bathroom

" what are you doing in here Sakura-chan" Sasuke asked

" I think Lee's in the palace" Sakura asked

" Sakura-chan he's not in the palace look if you want I'll have the guards search the palace how about that" Sasuke asked while kissing Sakura on the cheek

" ok oh and we're here alone in the palace Naruto is going back to his palace and Mia is with him we have a little time" Sakura said

" I like where you're going with this" Sasuke said while taking off his headdress and all of his jewelry he was wearing

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips then moved to her neck and he then picked her up and placed her on the bed and started removing her clothing ( bandages jewelry headband etc.)

Sadly they were interrupted

" SASUKE-KKUUUUUNNN" Mia shouted from the hallway

" oh man she shouldn't be back until tomorrow" sasuke said

" I know" Sakura agreed

" LARGE FORHEAD ARE YOU IN THERE WITH MY SASUKE-KUN" Mia shouted

" WHAT TEME IS SAKURA-CHAN IN THERE WITH YOU" Naruto shouted

" naruto's there to" Sasuke said

" I guess we have to tell them sasuke-kun" Sakura said

" alright Sakura-chan"

They put on their clothing, Sasuke put on his headdress snake armband that starts at his elbow and ends a few inches above the elbow, he also put on a skirt, he also put on his rings and bracelets while Sakura put on her skirt and a bandage bra on and her golden head band.

" we have something to tell you guys" Sasuke said

" what is it sasuke-kun and why were you in there large forhead" Mia asked

" we're going to tell mia" sakura said

" Sakura-chan and I are dating as in boyfriend and girlfriend"

" WHAT I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS FORHEAD" Mia shouted

" if you touch her Mia I will throw you in the dungeons" sasuke said

" way to go teme because if you weren't going to ask her out I was going to" naruto said

" If you did that I would take away all of you ramen" sasuke said while smirking

" NOT MY RAMEN" Naruto anime cried

" what are you guys doing back anyway" sakura asked

" well I forgot to tell you bye Sakura-chan"

" and I wanted to see my sasuke-kun"

" he's not yours anymore Mia" Naruto

" shut up" Mia said

" I'm a pharaoh you have to respect me Mia" Naruto said

" he does have a point Mia" Sakura said

" whatever" mia said

" anyway I have to go I have to talk to the guards about something' sasuke said while walking off

" what's going on Sakura-chan" Naruto asked

" I keep thinking that Lee is in the palace or something and I'm scared" Sakura said

" what why" Naruto asked

" first of all Mia I know you're still there hiding behind sasuke-kun's statue" Sakura said

" oh man" Mia said and left

" I feel like I'm being stalked and that someone's in my room just last night I heard someone saying I'll have you again my youthful Sakura-chan and then I felt a kiss on my forhead" Sakura said

" oh wow yep it has to be Lee" Naruto said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**The Pharaoh of Egypt**_

With Mia

" oh Karin what am I going to do" Mia asked

" I don't know good idea in pretending to get rid of me just so we can you know" Karin said

" yea yea yea I know but we have to get rid of forehead girl" Mia said

" well-" Karin started

" are you looking for some help" someone asked

" who are you and why do you have bushy brows and a bowl shaped hair cut" Karin asked

" I am the youthful Rock Lee and I am here because I need your help" Lee said

" with what" Mia asked

" with getting a certain pink haired girl to be mine " Lee said

" we're listening" Karin said while being very interested in what Lee is saying

With Sasuke

" I want you to search every inch of this palace in search of Lee and if you find him bring him to me at once" Sasuke ordered

" yes my pharaoh" a guard said

" search every inch of the palace orders of the pharaoh" a guard said

They searched the whole palace and in 2 hours later

" I'm sorry but we did not find anything" a guard said

" very well you can go"

With Sakura

" what are we going to do Naruto I mean Lee will do anything in order to get me"

" well there is always the option walk up to him and smack him right upside the face" Naruto said

" don't you think I tried I did but all he said was to do it again but instead it will be on my butt while moaning his name" Sakura said

" I know how you feel Sakura" Naruto

" what" Sakura asked

" I said I know how you feel" Naruto said

" how can you know how I feel you're not the one being stalked" Sakura said

" well um uh HI TEME" Naruto said

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan but they couldn't find anything" Sasuke said

" it's ok sasuke-kun" sakura said while hugging him and sasuke hugged her back

" how about you sleep in my room tonight Sakura-chan" sasuke said while smirking

" pervert" sakura mumbled

" what was that Sa-ku-ra-chan" sasuke asked

" nothing" Sakura answered quickly

" she called you a pervert teme" Naruto said while laughing

" dobe" sasuke started

" what"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" sasuke shouted

"gotta go" naruto said while running away and into his ship

" my is the pharaoh of Egypt eager to spend some alone time with a special someone" Sakura teased

" as a matter of fact he is she has pink hair the most beautiful emerald green eyes a perfect body she's wearing a golden hair band" sasuke said while picking up Sakura and hurried to his bed room and shut the door and any body who walked by could hear moans and groans and orgasmisms.

" sound like the pharaoh is having a good time" a guard said

" oh yea" another guard said

" we have to get girlfriends"

" or we can rape the pharaoh's girl"

" wouldn't he kills us if he finds out"

" _if _he finds out" ( A/N: just had to put a Hercules quote in there)

" if if is good"

" alright we'll do it when he's not here" the guard said

" or we can drag Sakura somewhere where no-one can hear her screams"

" …good idea"

" then it is settled" the guard said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**The Pharaoh of Egypt**_

" Sakura Sasuke wants to see you in the west wing of the palace" a guard said

" why the west wing he knows i'm supposed to stay away from there" Sakura said

" well it is important" Jake ( the guard) said

" alright very well" Sakura said while walking off

" so where is he" Sakura asked

The guard put a bag on her head and tied her hands and feet together.

" what are you doing stop this right now" Sakura said

" no chance" a guard said

" SASUKE-KKUUNN" Sakura shouted

" sorry but he can't hear you"

" w-who are you" Sakura asked

" what you don't remember me" he took off his mask

" b-blake" Sakura stated

" the one and only"

To Sasuke

" go find Sakura and tell her to come to me"

" yes sir"

**Where are you my love **sasuke thought

To Sakura

" if you tell anybody I'll kill you" Blake said

"…"

Sakura was walking through the hallways thinking

_Should I tell somebody_

**You heard what he said **

Sakura bumped into somebody

" there you are my love" sasuke said

" hi"

" Sakura-chan what were you doing in the west wing you know you're not supposed to go there" sasuke stated

" i-I know but I was raped"

" WHAT WHERE IS HE" sasuke shouted

" it was a they sasuke-kun" Sakura said while crying

" who were they Sakura"

" blake and jake"

" guards go find blake and jake and bring them to me in the throne room" sasuke said

" yes sir"

_Sasuke must be really mad he only calls me Sakura when he's mad._

" you called my pharaoh" Jake asked

" yes, did you rape Sakura" sasuke asked

" what of course not" Blake said

" oh really cause Sakura told my you two did it" sasuke said

"…"

" nothing to say well then you are both sentenced to death" sasuke ordered

" what" jake said

" you heard him" Sakura said

" whatever" blake said

" at least we got some from you"

" which is why you will be given the most painful death in Egyptian history" Sasuke said

" NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT" they shouted

" oh yes" sasuke said while smirking


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**The Pharaoh of Egypt**_

" sasuke-kun what's the most painful death in Egyptian history" Sakura asked

" well having someone from Southern Egypt sing" sasuke stated

"….very well poor unfortunate soul" Sakura said

" yea I know" Sasuke said

" well dinner time"

Sasuke and Sakura went to dinner Sasuke sat the end of the table in a big chair like a throne and Sakura sat at the other end of the table.

" here's your drink Sasu-kun" Mia said

" don't call me that only Sakura-chan can call me that" Sasuke said

" what's so special about her anyway I'm prettier and funnier I have brown hair she doesn't" Mia said

" I'm right here you know" Sakura said

" shut up and stay over there" Mia said

" Mia just give Sakura her drink and sit down" Sasuke said as Mia went to the other end of the table to give Sakura her drink when she did she poured some on her on purpose.

" Hey! This was silk" Sakura said

" Saku-chan there are some cloths in my room you can use" sasuke said

" thanks sasu-chan"

"….DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYTHING BUT SASU-CHAN MY MOM CALLED ME THAT ALL THE TIME PLEASE DON'T CALL ME THAT SAKU-CHAN!"

" ok"

" woah woah SASU-CHAN THAT NAME IS SOOO CUTE SASUKE-KUN! Mia said well shouted

Down the hall

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP" a voice said

" heh well looks like someone is going through a southern Egyptian singer singing off key" Mia said

" ooooooooohhhhhh" the singer sang

" very very off key" sasuke said

'**oh my Rah oh my Rah sasuke-kun just agreed with me ok Mia keep cool**' Mia thought

With Sakura

" I LOVE YOU SOOO I CAN NEVER LET YOU GGGGGGOOO"

" oh my Rah like I said before poor unfortunate soul" Sakura said

With the guards

" please we'll do anything just please stop" Jake said

" yeah" Blake said

" ohh- wait anything" the singer said

" anything" Jake said

" ok well bye" the singer said and ran off

" ok now time to get back to Master Lee" Blake said

" ok" Jake said as they walked off

To Lee

" ok so we have to the youthful Sakura-chan alone then we kidnap her got it" Lee said

" uh boss that's going to be hard cause we kind of you know raped her" Jake said

" WHAT THIS UNYOUTHFUL ACT SHALL NOT GO UNPUNISHED" Lee shouted while pondering about what punishments to give them

" anything but the southern Egyptians singing we had enough of that" Blake said

" oh no it's not the southern Egyptian singing but it is I who will be singing" Lee said while a spot light appeared out of no where and his clothing changed to a really short skirt ( kind of like a booty skirt) a head band and no shirt ( A/N: in my story Lee has a third nipple).

" oh Rah no" Karin said and left cause she didn't want to hear this. She heard him sing before sounds like nails in a chalk board

( ok now pick the song of your choice and play it and pretend Lee is singing it)

" I hope you learnt your lesson you unyouthful people" Lee said

" we have" Jake said ' **i just don't want to hear him sing again**' *shivers at the thought*

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Pharaoh of Egypt**

" saki" sasuke said

" yes" Sakura asked

" Naruto's coming over" sasuke said while putting on his headdress

" when what why" Sakura asked while putting anything breakable in a place where Naruto can never find or break them

" I don't know"

" hi guys" Naruto said

" mother-" sakura began

" beep" Naruto said

" why you piece of-" sasuke said

" beep" Naruto said

" will you stop with those beeps" Sakura said

" ok ok" Naruto said

" now where are those breakable things" Naruto asked

Sakura picked up an apple and threw it at Naruto's head

" OW! SAKURA-CHAN" Naruto cried

" what" sakura asked as if nothing happened

" dobe you better stop if you don't want to get hit in the head with a piece of fruit" Sasuke said

" a piece a fruit teme? Ain't nobody got time for that" Naruto said

" oh Rah" sasuke said

To the bad people (Lee, Karin, Mia, Jake, Blake)

" weeelll" Lee began

" no don't do it" Mia began

" wweeelll" Lee that time

" we're warning you" Karin said

" ok ok"

" I was getting sick of him calling me a-" Karin said

Song time ( remember nail on chalk board)

_Wweeeelll_

_Karin's a bitch _

_A big fat bitch_

_The biggest bitch in the whole wide world _

_She's stupid bitch_

_To everyone she's a bitch_

_She's a bitch to all the boys and girls_

" shut you f****ing mouth Lee" Karin shouted

_On Monday she a bitch _

_On Tuesday she's a bitch_

_Wednsday to Thursday she's a bitch_

_She a major major major biatch_

End song

Everyone clapped except Karin

" that was bad but good"

" yea it was"

R&R

Song Kyle's mom's a bitch from south park


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Pharaoh of Egypt**

" so Karin you go into the palace and work your magic while I will sneak in and make sure Sakura is alone and Mia you will keep Sasuke busy got it and then jake and Blake you will kidnap her ok" Lee said

" got it" Mia said **YES! I get to distract sasuke-kun that means he will finally see who I am and how much better I am than forehead girl**

" yes sir" Karin said **but I wanted to distract sasuke-kun**

" alright"

" yes"

" then plan get Sakura-chan is in action"

To sasuke and Sakura

" ah…ah oh Rah harder" Sakura moaned

" you have to beg" sasuke said as he thrust himself into her

" oh rah I'm begging please ah ah" Sakura moaned

" very well saki" sasuke said

" AAAHHH"

" HHHHHNNNN!" they moaned together as they climaxed

To Naruto

**They do know I'm waiting at the door like they asked me to right ….RIGHT!** Naruto asked

" oh naruto I didn't know you were at the door" Sakura said

" you didn't sasuke-teme told me to now I just think he wants to torment me by having to listen to you guys you know" Naruto said

Sasuke grabbed a pear and stuffed it down Naruto's throat

" I did no such thing dobe"

"YES YOU DID" (A/N: sasuke did tell Naruto that)

" ~sigh~ you guys are getting on my nerves right now I'm going for a walk"

To Karin

" ok so is talking to Naruto Mia your turn now go"

" hi sasuke-kun can we go for a walk near the Nile River" Mia asked

" why so you can get eaten my alligators you dirty hoe?" Naruto asked

" NO AND I'M NOT A DIRTY HOE!" Mia shouted

" then why did you sleep with 4 guys at the same time HUH!"

" MY MOM MADE ME"

" LONG TITTY NO NIPPLE HAVIN ASS BITCH" Naruto asked

" hey where's sasuke-kun and what did you call me"

" got tired of your ugly face and i called you a LONG TITTY NO NIPPLE HAVIN ASS BITCH!"

Mia jumped on Naruto and they started fighting to the finish ( well not to the finish but you get the idea)

( A/N: who will win you decide put your vote in the review box and the winner will be announced in the next chapter)

To Lee

" ok Sakura is alone go get her Blake Jake"

" yes boss"

To the people

Blake knocks her out while Jake puts a bag over her head ( he knocked her out with a sack of sand or wheat -_-)

" got her now let's get out of here go go go go" they ran off back to their hideout and they left Mia

**OH NO what will happen what will they do with Sakura and will Lee sing again and who won Naruto and Mia stay tuned and remember VOTE **

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**The Pharaoh of Egypt **

**Who won? Let's find out votes: Mia- 0 Naruto-1**

" ha I won take that you back fat futty ass bitch" Naruto said

" oh shut up I would've won" Mia

" oh really hey I just remembered I'm a pharaoh and you tried to beat me up so your under arrest for assaulting me" Naruto said

" WHAT YOU STARTED IT" Mia shouted

" oh shut up you dumb slutty bitch" Naruto said plainly

" you can't arrest me sasuke-kun will have to decide that"

Naruto gives her an evil smile

" what's going on" sasuke asked

" sasuke-kun Naruto wants to arrest me please stop him" Mia cried

" I don't care and where's Sakura" sasuke asked

" I'll tell you _if _you tell Naruto not to arrest me and you give me a kiss" Mia said

" _or _you'll tell me and I won't kill you" sasuke said

" Lee Karin Blake and Jake took her sasuke-kun" Mia said

" where to"

"their hideout there is a secret passage in the right side of the spinx that's where they took her" Mia said

" ok let's go Sasuke-teme and Mia I'll be back for you" Naruto said

**F***k I could've gotten away wait I still can** Mia thought while running away but then one of Naruto's guard pounced on her

To Lee

" where am I" Sakura asked herself

" my lovely Sakura-chan how have I missed you" Lee said

**SON OF A- **Sakura thought

" now that your mine I will sing a song of love for you" Lee said

" NO! I mean Lee that won't be necessary ok if you love me you will let me go" Sakura said while smiling

" no I don't think so I can't let you go" Lee said as Sakura's smile dropped then she saw a beam with scarabs on them ( yes they are alive and Lee is scared of them)

" hey Lee can you stand near that beam over there near the wall" **out of all the places for hideouts he has to choose the spinx **Sakura thought

" of course" Lee said while walking over to the beam

" ok so now hit the bottom of it as hard as you can" Sakura said

Little did they know that there was a puff adder snake up there ( _**puff adder snake- a venomous snake found in Africa in Egypt they didn't have cures for their bites so anyone who got bitten are on their death bed**_)

" ok" Lee hit the beam and the scarabs and snake came falling down

" AAAAHHHHHHHH" Lee shouted

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH PUFF ADDER" Sakura shouted

" NNNNNOOOOOO" someone shouted and the snake bit somebody

**Who did the snake bite find out in chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Pharaoh of Egypt **

**I had writers block but thanks to the help of a new friend I'm back on track and ready to role**

**Back to the story**

_Recap: "NNNNNOOOO" and the snake bit someone_

" KARIN!" Sakura shouted

" woah woah woah what the world Karin?" Lee, Mia, Blake, and Jake asked at the same time

" Karin why did you do it" Sakura asked

" I realized that sasuke loves you and I don't want him to be heart broken besides I found a new love interest Suigetsu" Karin said

" thank you Karin you were always the best sister I could ever have" Sakura said (O.o)

" SISTER!" everyone shouted ( A/N: even me)

" yes Karin and I are sisters" Sakura said

" yep turns out I was really helping out sasuke Naruto and Sakura" Karin said

" WHY" Lee asked

" I wanted to warn Sakura so that way she'll look out for you but she didn't believe me" Karin said

" yeah and I'm sorry I didn't believe you Karin" Sakura said while crying

" don't…worry about it…..tell suigetsu….i love him" with that being said Karin breathed her last breath

Everyone mourned Karin's death the one who dealt with it the most was Suigetsu

" even though she was a bitch she was _my _bitch" suigetsu said while crying

" where's Lee" sasuke demanded

" he got away" a guard said

" hey sasuke-teme is it ok if I take these clowns ( Jake and Blake) with me back to southern Egypt with Mia"

" sure" sasuke said while smirking

" don't let them sing to us please" Jake said

" oh no they're not going to sing" Naruto said

" then what" Blake said

" we're going to chop your heads off!" Naruto said as he laughed evilly

" take them away" Naruto said

" really naruto" Sakura asked

" no we're really going to feed them to the Lions" Naruto said

" wow I knew that dobe was crazy" Sasuke said

" Sakura this is for you" a guard said while handing Sakura a note

" what does it say" Suigetsu asked

" it says we'll meet again" Sakura said while crying

" I'm afraid we haven't heard the last of Lee" Sasuke said

" yeah" Sakura said

" Sakura it'll be ok" sasuke said really mad that Lee got away

" I know" Sakura said

" well guess I should get going" Naruto said while he and his guard walked backed to his ship to go back to his palace

" by dobe" sasuke said while walking off

" sasuke I have a feeling that this is only the beginning" Sakura said

" yeah" sasuke said

**The end? **


End file.
